


Illuminated

by Citrusmarmalade



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff (?), I'm bad at tagging things, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i just wanted to write something comfy haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrusmarmalade/pseuds/Citrusmarmalade
Summary: "Oh, Akira. I didn't expect you to head over so early."





	Illuminated

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this fic to my dear friend! You know who you are, heheh.
> 
> I listened to this song a lot while writing this, so maybe you'll enjoy listening to it while reading this fic too.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3uDAmQ53k8

"Oh, Akira. I didn't expect you to head over so early."

\----------

Huddling under a single umbrella together, shoulders and elbows bumping into each other with each step taken in a vain attempt to escape the falling snow, Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu walked together in near silence. Comfortable near silence. The sounds of snowflakes hitting their crimson umbrella and snow crunching under their feet made up for the lack of words between them. Though the evening had barely begun, darkness had already laid its blanket over the city. Despite this, it was still surprisingly bright out; light from the surrounding street lamps and buildings bounced off the freshly-fallen snow and dense, muted lilac clouds. Neon signs and shop windows painted the blank canvas of the world around them. Everything was so softly illuminated.

They passed apartment buildings, azalea bushes drained from their color, abandoned bicycles left in lonely alleyways. Goro suggested cutting through the park in hopes of saving time, which was certainly an attractive idea, but alas... The snow turned out to be impossibly deep. Too proud to turn back, they marched on. It wasn't as if the plan was a total failure; Akira found the sight of mostly untouched snow comforting. The silhouettes of the surrounding trees blended together and acted like a curtain blocking them from the blinding outside world. Footprints of where a deer once was were becoming less and less noticeable as the seconds passed. Soon it would be as if it hadn't been there are all.

Were their cheeks flushed red only because of the cold? Were their hearts beating a little faster, were they breathing a little harder, only because they were walking so briskly before? Were the shivers being sent down their spines really just because of the icy, bitter wind and nothing else?

If asked, both would have lied and answered yes. Obviously not out of anticipation for what was soon to come.

As they exited the forest, the scenery became more familiar to Akira. Goro's place wasn't much further away. "Over the bridge, past the inn, then turn left at the bright blue vending machine. You can't miss it." he recalled being told some time ago.

As they approached and crossed that very bridge, two pairs of feet dredging through the snow suddenly turned into one. Curious, Akira looked over his shoulder. Goro was leaning up against the railing. His chin now resting on the palm of his hand, elbows covered in snow, looking off into the distance.  
"You were wondering why I went to a store so out of the way, weren't you?"  
He didn't mention anything earlier but the detective was right. Goro closed his eyes and laughed softly.  
"Come here. Take a look."  
He took one, two, three steps closer and rested on the railing besides him. From that spot there were no trees in the way, no houses or other distractions, just the complete view of the glowing Tokyo skyline. Fog devoured the tips of skyscrapers leaving naught but the flickering speckles of tiny lights visible. Through the gaps between buildings it was as if the ground and sky had faded into one.  
The brunet crept closer to him, arms now brushed up against each other, his head resting on Akira's shoulder.

_"Just... Just what are we anyway?"_ Akira silently asked himself.

Goro had turned him down before, saying there were some things he wanted to figure out before dating anyone. It was understandable. Everything leading up to his partnership with Shido, the events and unspeakable deeds he carried out following that, what happened on the ship that one December afternoon... It'd be too much for anyone to handle. Of course he needed some time to clear everything up inside him.

Yet he kept agreeing to meet like this.

There was no one around other than them. It was so, so quiet. Snow falling from the sky, heavy as ever, consumed the distant sounds from the city. Everything was so... Perfect. Picturesque. Akira wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever. As subtly as he could, looked down at the boy resting on him. Goro looked so content. His hair was painted in white speckles of snow, lips curled up in a shy smile, his cheeks a deep shade of pink. It was as if his auburn eyes were sparkling. How much time had had the boy spent on this bridge soaking in the sight beyond them? Looking further down, his free gloved hand was resting there, looking rather... empty. _"Ask if you can hold his hand!"_ a voice cried out in the back of Akira's head. _"Do it! It's now or never!"_

_"Reach out and grab it!"_

A satisfied hum that didn't come from him broke his trance.  
"Well, it isn't getting any warmer out here."

Time was running out. It was tempting. Painfully tempting. But how would Goro react? Would he recoil? Would he be upset? One can't guess unspoken boundaries after all.

"Shall we head back?"

Akira decided against reaching out, knowing fully he'd regret this decision until the day he died.

He nodded in response, gently pushing back to brush the snow off his own elbows. Goro's smile was as soft and bright as everything around them.

 

Eventually the two boys reached their destination. Tucked away out of sight was a tiny, shabby apartment building. Goro's "home". It could barely be considered a home. The plastered walls were stained and peeling, windows here and there were boarded up, a couple of the bricks on the filthy wall surrounding it were still missing. Chipped paint and rust colored the metal railing led the boys upstairs. Strangely, Goro didn't seem to mind it too much. But... maybe it wasn't something to inquire about.

Eventually the two boys entered Goro's living space. Just as cold inside as it was outside. Perhaps colder. Did the space heater decide to stop working again? Well, no matter. It wouldn't be long until they warmed themselves up anyway.

Neither of them bothered to turn the lights on. It wasn't necessary.

"So, tell me, what excuse did you come up with to see me again so soon? 'To work on coursework together', was it?" Goro asked, placing what he must have bought earlier on the coffee table.

Akira approached the brunet and embraced him from behind, burying his face into the nook of his neck. He leaned into his touch.

"You're a terrible liar, you know."

Slowly, slowly, he unbuttoned Goro's jacket, unbuttoned his shirt, hands moving down to his trousers. Clothing wouldn't be necessary. Goro shivered in his arms as the cool air hit his chest.

"You don't -- ah -- go back to college for a few more months."

Lost in each other, the boys eventually made their way to the bed. Words wouldn't be necessary now either.

 

The snow finally stopped falling some time ago.  
The boys hadn't noticed.  
The taiyaki Goro placed on the coffee table would be forgotten about until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Please let me know if there are any issues!
> 
> Happy new year, everyone! Let's have a great 2018.


End file.
